What the Hell
by RachelLynn2015
Summary: Rachel has had enough of her heart being shattered. First story, Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

I was overjoyed.I was finally love me, even need me. I'm finally getting the reconition I need. After the small

celebration, I was the only one in the choir room, still looking over sheet music. I couldn't get over the look Finn look gave me at

Regionals. That look alone gives me hope.I was worried he would never forgive me. I saw on the clock that my dance class is pretty

soon, so I packed up my things to go. While walking thru the halls, I heard a noise in the closet. Being the curious person I am

I checked to make sure it wasn't any hooligans. What I saw made my stomach drop. Finn and Quinn were wrapped in each other's arms

in a full-out makeout session. They didn't even see me so I slammed the door and ran. I ran to my car, ran til I ran out of steam.

I ended up in the park. I sat down in the grass and shut my eyes. I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore. Sure we had something

amazing going, but that fell apart when I found out about him and Satan. I wouldn't have been as mad if he would've told me when

I told him about Jesse. I'm sick and tired of opening up my heart just to let him trample on it. I know what I have to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now class today we will just be relaxing since we did so well at Regionals." I raised my hand. "Mr. Shue, I have a song I would like to perform.

I nodded to the band and the upbeat music started to play.

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
** All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
** Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
** I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**

** You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me**  
** But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

** All my life I've been good, but now**  
** I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I, I, I don't really care about**  
** If you love me**  
** If you hate me**  
** You can't save me**  
** Baby, baby**  
** All my life I've been good, but now**  
** Whoooooooa what the hell! **

** What? What? What? What the hell! **

By now everyone except Finn and Quinn was jumping around and dancing.

**So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
** You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
** I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)**  
** Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)**

** You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)**  
** But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! )**

**All my life I've been good, but now**  
** I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I, I, I don't really care about**  
** If you love me**  
** If you hate me**  
** You can't save me**  
** Baby, baby**  
** All my life I've been good, but now**  
**Whoooooooa what the hell!**

Brit and Santana were now backing me up **  
**

**La la la la la la la**  
** Whoa whoa whoa**  
** La la la la la la la**  
** Whoa whoa whoa**  
** You say that I'm messing with your head**  
** Boy, I like messing in your bed**  
** Yeah, I am messing with your head**  
** When I'm messing with you in bed**

** All my life I've been good, but now**  
** I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )**  
** All my life I've been good, but now**  
** I, I, I, am thinking what the hell**  
** All I want is to mess around**  
** And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)**  
** If you love me (you know)**  
** If you hate me (you know)**  
** You can't save me**  
** Baby, baby (If you love me)**  
** All my life I've been good, but now**  
** Whoooooooa what the hell! **

** La la la la la la la la la la**  
** La la la la la la la la la**!

I ended the song sitting in Finn's lap, just to make Quinn pissed. The room was in cheers. Noah wrapped me up in a hug. Standing up for

myself never felt so good.


	2. Chapter 2

Funny how much can change in a day. Yesterday I was still hung up on Finn, now I can't stand to think about him. I literly shuddered when I thought about him. "Hey darling, could you go to the store and get us some groceries?" "Sure daddy, just give me the list." I decided to walk since the store isn't that far and I don't need that many things. I was walking when I saw the one thing that I REALLY didn't want to see, Finn's long frame walking my direction. Normally I would avoid him and walk the other way, but that was the old me. Now, I wanQt him to know just how I feel. "Hey Rach" That alone made me scoff. "Don't call me Rach, that name is reserved for the people I can stand." "Look Rach I know your mad, but I want you to know that I still care for you, and don't tell Quinn, but I'm pretty sure I still love you." WTF? "Know what Finn you are a complete asshole. Not only do you lead me along, but you're doing the same thing to Quinn. Can't you take a hint I don't want you anymore!" Being the known Drama Queen I am, I gave him the hardest slap I could muster. BEEP BEEP I turned around to see Noah's pickup. "Hey Berry, is Hudson pissing you off?" "Yeah but I took care of it. Can you give me a ride?" "Hop in."

The thing I like about Noah, he doesn't pry. Sure the ride was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Thanks for the ride." 'No prob call if you need anything." That made me smile, just to know that someone cared. When I got home, I got my cell to check messages. Nothing good just a couple from Finn and one from Kurt. Stupid Finn couldn't get it thru his head that I don't want him anymore. I found the number I was looking for and called it. "Hey I need your help. Are you up for it?

"We need to work on songs for Nationals. It has to be big guys!" "Mr. Shue I have a song I think that would be great for Nationals." "Take it away Rachel." I nodded at Noah who got up with me and grabbed his guitar. Santana, Brit, and Tina also got up to help me. "Hit it"

No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth.

Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down.

Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now.

Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me.

Well, you can hear me on the radio!

You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.

You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong...

Baby crank it up!

Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.

So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.

Turn On The Radio!

Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed.

Oh! The DJ's the only way you*re ever gonna hear from me.

If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch.

Well, you can hear me on the radio!

You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.

You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...

Baby crank it up!

Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.

So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh

Turn On The Radio!

Whoaaoooa!

Turn On The Radio!

Turn On The Radio

Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh!

Oh! You can hear me on the radio!

You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo.

You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong...

Baby crank it up!

Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck.

So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go.

When you're feelin' kinda lonely.

Turn On The Radio!

Turn On The Radio!

Turn On, Turn On The Radio!

Turn On The Radio!

Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh!

Turn On The Radio!

Everyone was going insane, and Finn was red as could be. But the part that sent him over the edge was when Noah put his arm around my shoulders and led me out the door, just to turn around to flip him the bird.


End file.
